Eric Consternation
Eric Consternation Born 1944 is the evil doctor from the dreams of Mugsey Grant he is a young doctor that Mugsey remembers from childhood who would often stick needles into him at a young age. ' '''Many times people had said that Eric Consternation isn't real and that Mugsey is dreaming about this man from his dreams however Mugsey is sure that he is real and wants to prove its not some dream from childhood. ' '''In 2000 Mugsey first talked about how he first meet Eric along side Rachael Grant who was sitting next to him as the doctor started taking blood samples from him he spoke about words which was really strange. Rachael admitted that when Mugsey was younger none of the family could know where he managed to get such big words from and even once Rachael took him to a specalist about these weird dreams when he was 16 who said that it was mostly his mind tricking him from something within his childhood after this the dreams went and no more happen since then. In 2013 Mugsey is once more faced with another dream of Doctor Consternation who once again is sticking things into Mugsey and taking blood out of his veins. The doctor also gives him a lollypop as he there Mugsey looks on to see Becky Hart dressed as a nurse watching him and telling him that the doctor is only trying to help you isn't this what you wanted Mugsey? As the year goes on more is known about Doctor Consternation who is indeed real and has been living around England for many years people often comments on how he always looks young and soon Mugsey attempts to find who this doctor really is only to discover something about his past that nobody sees coming. Doctor Consternation tells Mugsey about his past and that he is really part of a undercover project which was named the Grant Experments to use cells off the dead bodies to make new ones. Mugsey died in 2001 along side Rachael Grant and the murder was covered up by doctors looking to find dead people who would remain unreported so they could do such a project. Mugsey real name was Alpha II he brain and Rachael Grant was tricked into not going back to Liverpool as this could have ruined the experment. The experment wasn't succesful as Mugsey was a failed project along side Rachael they were both however left to go on with their lifes because they would have no memory of being clones however Mugsey somehow triggered a memory of Doctor Consternation aware that Mugsey could tell people this was going on he had been forced with no choice but to destory his work and Becky Hart . Mugsey and Becky escaped with there lifes as Mugsey aware that he needed to kill Eric Consternation if he was going to stop anyone else being cloned like him and Rachael Grant. Mugsey however suspect Eric was killed unaware like Mugsey he was just another experment soon discovered within Eric diary showing there was a total of 11 clones. Alpha O Eric Consternation 'Alpha I Rachael Grant ' 'Alpha II Mugsey Grant ' Category:Mugsey Grant Category:Rachael Grant Category:Eric Consternation Category:Season 0 Category:Season 3 Category:Becky Hart